


Kakashi & Ino

by Arya_Kamties08



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaIno, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Kamties08/pseuds/Arya_Kamties08
Summary: Hubungan dimulai dengan cukup baik. Ada beberapa perkelahian, beberapa perdebatan, dan beberapa permasalahan kecil yang sepertinya akan selalu bisa membaik. Tapi bisakah itu bertahan diluar kesabaran Ino?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Kakashi & Ino

Judul : Kakashi & Ino

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

Author :Arya Endank Soekamti

Hubungan dimulai dengan cukup baik. Ada beberapa perkelahian, beberapa perdebatan, dan beberapa permasalahan kecil yang sepertinya akan selalu bisa membaik. Tapi bisakah itu bertahan diluar kesabaran Ino?

Yamanaka Ino selalu membayangkan, ketika dia masih kecil, bahwa dia akan tumbuh dan menikah dengan pria tampan dan memiliki anak anak yang luar biasa. Suaminya akan bekerja dan dia akan mengurus rumah tangga. Mereka akan menjalani keluarga sempurna.

Tapi itu Tidak sesuai harapan,hidupnya kacau balau. Suaminya seorang pemabuk berat, tidak punya anak, dan dia berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya.

*Hari Lain

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Kakashi.

"Kakashi"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu? mari kita luangkan waktu untuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Yaa."

Dia memelototinya. "Aku ingin berbicara serius"

"Baik."

Ino menarik napas. "Aku ingin bercerai."

Dia menumpahkan kopinya. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin bercerai."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi. Aku tidak yakin bisa menerima lebih banyak sikapmu."

"Aku yakin? pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, bukan?"

"Tidak,iya." Dia melihat tanah.

"Apa? Aku punya hak untuk tahu."

"Maaf ini harus berakhir, maaf ini sudah selesai Kakashi, kamu hanya bisa bersandar padaku begitu lama, ada banyak lagi yang aku inginkan dan, ada banyak lagi yang aku butuhkan, dan waktu terus berjalan. Kamu sering mabuk dan jarang sadar atas kewajiban anda... aku tidak dapat bergantung pada alasanmu karena pada akhirnya itu tidak berguna "

Ada jeda panjang. Sangat panjang.

"Jadi kamu akan meminta perceraian?"

"Ya."

"Ino..."

Kakashi menatap mata Ino. Tindakan itu mengejutkannya.

"baiklah jika kamu memintanya aku akan melakukannya "

"Ya nanti, sampai jumpa di persidangan Kakashi." Ucapnya sambil menahan isak tangis

Ino keluar dari rumah

*Kakashi POV

Aku tidak akan pernah berpikir akan kehilangan sahabat yang baik dari yang pernah aku temukan

"Ya nanti, sampai jumpa"

END

**Author's Note:**

> "Tak semua orang suka sikapmu,jadi buatlah orang lain nyaman saat bersamamu"
> 
> -AryaKamtis


End file.
